warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Mini-Boss Base
Basic Information *The Mini-Boss Bases are Level 25 Fortresses controlled by the Rogue Faction : Sickle Syndicate . *The Mini-Boss Bases 'spawn on the 'World Map like normal Rogue Bases although in fewer numbers. *The Mini-Boss Bases are Level-Locked, allowing attacks only from Players Level 29 and below. *The Mini-Boss Bases can be identified by a unique Mountain Icon. *'Mini-Boss Base Unique Features vs The Standard Rogue Base:' **'3 Hour Time Limit' - Players must completely destroy all Buildings and Turrets in the Mini-Boss Base within 3 Hours. Failure to do so in the allotted time will result in the''' Mini-Boss Base completely ''RESETTING'' itself back to full Health with any progress lost. The Reset Timer may be seen hovering over the '''Mini-Boss Base Icon on the World Map. The Timer Starts with the first attack on the Mini-Boss Base following it spawning or resetting. **'Single Attack Direction '- Players may surround a Mini-Boss Base with''' Platoons''' to use during the attack, however, regardless of the Platoon's relative position to the base all Units '''will deploy from the '''South-East. **'Thorium Payout' - In addition to Looting Metal / Oil 'the Player will also make 50,000 'Thorium 'from the destruction of the Boss Base. **'Treasure Chest Bonus - Following the full Destruction of every the Mini-Boss Base the Player is presented with an Chest to open revealing a reward randomly selected from the following : ***The Hover Tank ***The Flame Assault Vehicle ***The Halcyon ***15 to 50 Medals Related Missions Additional Facts *Official Name: Sickle Syndicate Fortress *Introduced in Game Update: April 17th, 2014. *Mini Boss Bases are the designated targets that a Level 29 and below Player must destroy to complete the 5th Call to Arms Mission. *When the Mini-Boss Base Resets it will change its Layout. *There are currently 2 different Mini-Boss Base Layouts. *Medals my be used to purchase Units, Epic Tech, Special Ops or Thorium in the Gear Store. *Unlike standard Rogue Bases ' which only require the destruction of the 'Command Center to be considered Fully Destroyed thus removing it from the World Map and rewarding the attacker with its Bonus, these Level 25 Rogue Fortresses need to have all Buildings, Bunkers 'and 'Turrets completely destroyed to be awarded the Bonus. This is similar to Special Event Rogue Bases and Fortresses. *'Metal & Oil '''may be looted from the '''Mini-Boss Base' normally by destroying the Command Center, Strorages and Resource Producing 'Buildings. However 'Thorium is only awarded with the Full Destruction of the Mini-Boss Base. *The Mountain Background setting for the Mini-Boss Bases was first seen on the Fortress Waves of the Special Event - Operation: Devil's Grip. Quotes Related Pages *'Boss Base' *'Sickle Syndicate' *'Medals' *'Gear Store' External Links *Kixeye Forum Post : Call To Arms! ( April 17, 2014 Update Notes ) (Official) Gallery GameUpdate 04-17-14.png|Game Update - 17th April 2014 - Introduction MiniBossBase-BaseInfo.png|Level 25 Sickle Syndicate MiniBossBase-LevelToLowScout.png|Only Available to Players Level 29 and Below MiniBossBase-BaseReset.png|3 Hour Reset Clock 2014-02-08 04 28 34.jpg|Single Direction Attack Deployment CallToArms-Mission-5.png|Call to Arms - Elite Mega Tank Mission Fortress-Background-Hellstom2.jpg|Mini-Boss Base Background Video Category:Fortresses Category:A to Z